


Hellcat

by Amelita



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/pseuds/Amelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beware of the night child. In the dark, all cats are black.</p><p>Repost: May 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moiiira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moiiira/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Moiiira for editing this for me!!!! Some inspiration from the manga Kuroneko Kareshi.

Akihito jumped down from his perch in the window sill. It was his very favorite napping spot. And he had many. He dug into the carpet and stretched until his back popped and his hair crackled on end. He was warm from the sun and felt so good. But it was time to get up and go to work. If only he could always stay a cat. With a swish of his tail and an amazing stretching sensation, his limps grew long, his tail and ears disappeared, and his pretty golden orange hair disappeared from everywhere but his head. The only thing that gave his dual nature away was his eyes, large and almond shaped, exotically winged up at the edges with long dark lashes. They were an intense jade green and almost seem glow with inner light, at night sometimes they actually did.

He was naked as he always was after a transformation. He liked to walk around like that; it was hard to put on clothes, especially right after turning. He hated the constricting garments of humans. Often times it was all he could do to keep himself from scratching and writhing out of them, even in public. But that was the trouble of being a were cat he supposed, you didn’t really fit in either role completely. He never felt completely human, but he wasn’t an ordinary cat either. It was a lonely life. He wished he could find others but he didn’t know any other werecats. And it wasn’t as if you could go up to everyone you met with unusual eyes and ask them if they could turn into an animal at will?

But he really wouldn’t have traded his unique ability for the world. He loved both sides. He turned up the music, ignoring his neighbor’s thumping on the wall angrily. Lord knows she kept him up all hours of the night with her obsessive vacuuming. Paybacks a bitch. His nubile flexible body writhed and arched and he shimmied to the beat, scrounging for the cleanest clothes he could find, from all four corners of the room where he had thrown them.

He was a photojournalist and the job suited him just perfectly. Allowed him the freedom of keeping his own schedule, he didn’t answer to anyone. And his unique ‘talent’ enabled him to gets shots no one else could even come close to, got him out of scrapes too. He was actually starting to get something of a name for himself. If this tip was good, that name would be even more well-known. Some sort of major arms deals involving the Scion group. A SUPPOSEDLY legitimate company run by a man named Asami Ryuichi. Everyone knew he was dirty. Nobody could prove it though. But they weren’t Takaba Akihito were they? He grinned, his teeth were white and sharp, the canines just a hair longer and pointier than a normal human’s.

-

Shit fuck double shit. He was caught. One of Asami’s men had his massive paw clenched around Akihito’s upper arm. It hurt. The guy looked like a blonde gorilla who had taken one too many punches in the face. Not the most attractive face, but not to be messed with either. Akihito was tiny by comparison, the blond thug dragging him down the hall with hardly any efforts. He had to run to keep up the man’s even strides. He knew it would be an easy thing to transform, slip out of the bruising grasp and run. But like every other time he had been tempted to transform in front of a human, the fear of being captured and dissected in a lab far outweighed his fear of getting roughed up. The man entered the door at the end of the hall and hurled Akihito on the floor. He landed like a cat, twisting in the air to land on all fours, ready to sprint if necessary. He ended face to face with a pair of very expensive black loafers. He could smell the expensive leather and the oils used to keep it soft and shining. He glanced up through his shaggy hair with apprehension.

Another broad shouldered man bent down and clasped Akihito’s chin in his large hand, Akihito went down on his knees and tugged away experimentally, but got nowhere. His grip was strong, not as punishing as the other man’s, but there was still no escaping it. He looked up into what even he had to admit was an extraordinarily handsome face. Jet black hair, strong jaw, narrow nose, full lips, but what drew his attention and kept it was the eyes. Yellow gold, and almost glowing but not with warmth. His gaze was frigid, like the man himself was frozen inside.

“Souh, what have you brought me? A present?”

“Intruder, Asami-sama. He was carrying this”

The mangled remains of Akihito’s camera was dropped on the floor next to him. Luckily, he had brought one of the less expensive ones. Still money out of his pocket though. He looked ferociously back at the man called Asami, his temper flaring in his green eyes. A hint of interest entered the yellow eyes.

“Oh a little wildcat huh? You should know who you’re messing with.” 

“Why don’t you tell me then?”

“Don’t try to play games with me. I’ll ask the questions, you’ll give the answers”

“Hmmph.” Akihito knew better than to give them anything, especially his name. It would be the end of his career; Asami Ryuichi was thought to be connected to most of the dirty dealings in Tokyo. If ever he got a scoop in the future, he’d never be able to use it without looking over his shoulder for the rest of his life. Whatever they did to him, he would take it until he found a chance to escape.

He gritted his teeth against the pain; he had fantastic control of his body, flexed his muscles and relaxed them when needed. Minimizing the damage from the blows. Rolling with them to lessen the impact, like a dance. When it finally came to the point where they were about to do real damage to his little body, Souh hauled him up, his hand around his throat, lifting and supporting his head so Asami could look him in the eyes. The black haired man hadn’t raised a hand against him, had let the blonde meatstack dish it out, but he traced the blood running from his lip with the tip of a long finger.

“What exactly, is so important that you would keep silent through all that?”

“Freedom,” Akihito coughed. His first word since the beating began. His mind was feeling floaty and fuzzy.

“Freedom, huh? Men have done far more for far less; let’s see if you are in a more accommodating mood when you wake up.”

Akihito barely processed the man’s last words as his vision went black and his body limp.

-

He groaned, coming awake slowly. God it hurt, he hurt so bad. Even his teeth hurt. One of them might even be a little loose. He touched his split lip with his tongue carefully, wincing at the sudden sting. He looked around himself with growing apprehension; this was definitely the worst trouble he had ever been in. He was in a dirty concrete cell, lying on his side on an even dirtier rag. Iron bars caged him in from one side, the door manacled shut with a thick chain. His hand were cuffed together and chained to a wall. It was a little too tight, his small wrist bones grinding against the metal. It was dark, darker than human eyes would have been able to see in. 

But not Akihito’s. His eyes glowed in the dark cell. He looked around him, there were no cameras. No guards. His exquisitely sensitive ears would have heard something. He was afraid now. Trapped and chained, it was all he could do from panicking. It was just like he the white lab in his nightmares. Except this time he was surrounded by blackness. He had to get out. Now. 

He crouched to his knees and began the transformation. His body decreasing in size, the clothes billowing out as he shrank. Soft ears and fluffy tail. Luckily every time he transformed, it did wonders for healing any injuries he might have picked up in his prior form. Not all them, but it lessened the pain quite a bit. Green eyes winked out from underneath his shirt. His cat form was small, like his human form. He was closer to a kitten than a full grown tabby. 

He crept to the bars and peered out, his ears twitching, listening. There was no one in sight. He scampered through the bars and zipped to the end of the hallway. There was a small table, and a tall lamp and above that a window that did not appear to be locked. He could reach it. He jumped to the chair and then the top of the table, but miscalculated on the lamp and it went crashing to the floor as he pushed off of it. His heart was in his throat as he scrabbled at the window sill. His paws were useless at this. He transformed just enough for his fingers to catch a grip and pulled it up, enough that he could push it the rest of the way with his head, smashing his flexible kitten body through the narrow opening, the tail disappearing just as the men in black suits came rushing in the door.

-

Kirishima broke the bad news to Asami

“Asami-san, the boy has escaped. The cuffs were still fastened as was the chain on the bar and the guard at the door said no one exited. He did, however leave his clothes behind and the window was cracked open. But, it was much too small for someone his size to fit through. I’m sorry Asami-san, I have no idea how this could have happened.”

Asami raised an eyebrow at his second in command. “Really, Kirishima? No idea? How long have you worked for me?”

Kirishima gasped in realization, “You don’t think?”

“I suspected from the moment I saw those eyes. Magnificent. Follow me,” Asami waved his hand in the air for Kirishima to follow.

He stopped in the dark alley where the window from the basement let out. He bent down and sniffed the ground, his lips curving into a cruel smile as he picked up the scent he expected to find there. He turned to Kirishima and handed him his suit coat, then stripped out of his dress shirt and slacks. Sleek muscle flexing and shining in the moonlight, they grew and darkened, lowering and lengthening until the yellow eyes of a very, very large black panther glowed at Kirishima in the night, the rest of its body nearly invisible in the blackness. The eyes winked out, disappearing as the sleek predator followed the path of the distinctive scent that had him so transfixed.  
-


	2. Chapter 2

He picked up one of the many keys he had buried in the landscaping outside his apartment building with his sharp teeth and slipped in the cat door he had installed on the laundry room door. Up the hall and then the stairs, he stopped in front of his door and looked side to side. He wasn’t sure what time it was, middle of the night probably, but that didn’t mean necessarily that no one would be coming, he would have to be quick. 

He transformed into a human, not completely though, keeping his lower body hidden in fur while he unlocked the door and opened it. He shifted back into his cat form as soon as he had the door closed behind him and deadbolted. His injuries hurt more as a human, he would stay as a cat for now, until things healed a bit more. He healed faster in his cat form anyway. Not sure if it had so much to do with him being a cat or just being so much smaller? Didn’t really matter. 

He padded across the living room and bounded up on the back of the couch, snuggling into an afghan he had laid over the top of it. He was asleep in minutes, purring lightly, safe and sound in his own small apartment. Confident that Asami and his men were far, far away, with no idea where he had gone.

-

The jiggling of the door handle woke him up. Someone had tested it, tried to turn it. Most humans probably wouldn’t have even realized it, but Akihito’s furry little ears picked up on it right away, coming up and listening keenly before the kitten was even fully awake. 

He saw the shadows of feet underneath the door and quickly slipped back behind the sofa back, snaking underneath it. He crept to the edge and peered from underneath as the door crashed open and men in suits entered his apartment. 

His heart jumped back into his throat when he recognized the blond gorilla that had given him such a thrashing only hours earlier and then was followed by the devil himself, Asami. The handsome man leaned over the man next to him, who had short cropped hair and glasses and whispered something in his ear. He couldn’t quite make it out…something like ‘close the windows’? He couldn’t be sure.

He darted back behind the sofa as far against the wall as he could and rolled in the dirt and filth that was underneath the couch. There was plenty of it, Akihito was not a good housekeeper. He rolled into a small ball and tucked his tail in, keeping his eyes slitted open just a crack. Even if they looked under here, they wouldn’t see him. Nobody under here but us dustbunnies….he thought a little frantically to himself. God, how had they found him? He was going to have to run, start over in a new town, a new name. 

He trembled a little in fear as the men stomped all over his apartment, the floor shaking with their heavy steps. They would know everything about him by the time they were done. His ass was toast. He was disoriented for a moment as the world shifted and the sofa was lifted up, light falling over his dusty golden fur. He trembled, pressed himself against the wall even all harder, wishing he could just disappear as two pairs of black eyes and one pair of yellow fell on him.

“Well what have we here?” smirked the yellow eyed demon.

He streaked out between the blond gorilla’s legs, too fast for human hands to catch. The door was closed, he skittered across the floor, digging his claws in to change direction and headed for the kitchen. The window over the sink was never latched and though it was a straight down two story drop on the other side, he could take it just fine in this body. He leaped up the chair on the table and over on to the sink, the Asami’s two henchmen in hot pursuit. 

DAMN it, it was latched. Who the hell had latched it? His paw batted uselessly at it before he leaped across the counter to evade the outstretched hands, knocking over boxes and jars until he made it to the top of the refrigerator, still easily within reach of the blonde man’s long arms. Fuck, fuck. Where now? The bathroom had a window too and he ALWAYS left that one open to keep the apartment from smelling musty. He just had to get through Asami to get there. The man was standing in the center of his living room, calmly adjusting some black leather gloves he was in the process of pulling on. Eyes of green fire met yellow ice as they squared each other up. 

Akihito scoffed in his mind, no way this rich pretty boy would be fast enough to catch him. He took a running jump into the air, ricocheted off the wall and directed himself toward the bathroom door. He was practically flying, but Asami was faster, inhumanly fast, snagging him midair by the scruff of his neck. How had he done that? 

Wide green eyes stared at him in shock before narrowing in determination. He twisted in the large hand holding him captive, clawing and biting with all his might. But the leather gloves were thick and tough, even his razor sharp little claws couldn’t even scratch them. Asami chuckled. He FUCKING chuckled?! Akihito felt his temper flare white hot before he was thrown head first into a cage carried by the man in glasses. He hit the far wall with a thud and lay there stunned for a moment before scrabbling back to the front, but it was too late. The cat carrier’s metal door was locked closed. Yellow eyes mocked him from the outside. He hissed back. Asami crossed his arms and smiled a cruel looking smile.

“Well, I suppose I’ll just have to be satisfied with this, until its Master decides to show himself”

Akihito’s green eyes widened as he stared up at him. What kind of an asshole takes somebody’s cat as hostage anyway? This guy was a fucking lunatic. 

He began to test the cage for weaknesses, scratching and pulling at the plastic sides and seams, then clawing and biting the front of the cage, yowling until someone’s hand slapped the side of the carrier hard, sending Akihito slamming against the other side and making his head spin, dazing him. He shook his head to clear it and curled up in the back of the cage, sulking. He peeked out a bit when they put him in a long stretch limo. He looked out curiously, he had seen the slick looking cars in the streets, but had never been in one before. Its was really nice, all shining black leather. Two rows of seats and a mini bar on one side. Cool. He noticed Asami’s eyes mocking him from across the way and he hissed at him before slinking back out of view to the back of the cage again.


	3. Chapter 3

He clawed at the leather clad hand reaching in for him, hissing and swiping. He wanted out of the cage, but not like this. The large hand wasn’t deterred. Akihito’s claws really were completely ineffective against those stupid gloves. Just wait until he found some bare flesh, then Asami would take him seriously.... he screeched as it grabbed him around the middle and hauled him out, the other hand coming to the back of his neck and pulling the loose flesh back there so tight so he couldn’t move. He fit completely between those two hands, enclosed fully with his little tail trailing out between the fingers, flicking nervously. 

The other two men were gone and he was alone with Asami in what appeared to be a really nice luxury apartment. Why had he brought him here? They were headed into a bathroom, Asami reached over and flipped on the faucet. Akihito’s struggles renewed, horror filling his heart, as he watched the tub fill with water, squirming uselessly in the large hands that engulfed his tiny body, he began to shake inadvertently. Oh God. This asshole yakuza bastard was going to drown him, put his body back in the apartment as a warning to his owner, because he didn’t realize that the kitten WAS the Akihito.

He had seen this in the gangster flicks before. That movie where the guy wakes up in bed with his horse’s headnext to him. What was it called? Shit. Shit. Shit. He didn’t even have time to shapeshift before Asami was dunking him. He flailed under the water getting ready to transform when Asami pulled him back out. He screeched and gasped for air when suddenly the man was pouring some sort of sweet smelling soup all over him. The hell?! Oh. OH. Ok.

He sincerely doubted that Asami would bother bathing him before killing him, so he allowed himself to relax a bit. Just a little. The man’s strong fingers actually felt surprising good, digging into his back, between his shoulder blades and neck. It was like he knew exactly where to scratch. Mmmm. 

He didn’t allow himself to relax completely, keeping a wary eye on the golden eyed man the entire time. But he arched under those magical fingers and he did submit a little more willingly when he dunked him for the second time. And then again for the third, before rinsing him off with the shower nozzle. He really had been quite filthy from rolling around under the sofa. He hissed and spit when the spray got in his eyes and the damn man actually laughed at him. 

He glared up at him, but he was already being covered and lifted by a white fluffy towel. Asami roughly toweled him somewhat dry before he took off like a shot, streaking out of the bathroom and under the bed in the adjacent room, not realizing he was leaving a trail of water behind him. He froze when two expensive looking loafers came into view, but they didn’t head toward Akihito’s hiding spot. Asami went to the closet and took off his wet, soapy shirt. Akihito had a brief glimmer of satisfaction before getting distracted by the play of muscles in the other’s mans back. 

His shoulders were huge and corded with muscles, as were his arms. He was a large as a bodybuilder Akihito had seen on TV once, but his muscles were different. They weren’t all bulgy and veiney like the musclehead’s had been. They were long and sinewy, just as large and powerful looking, but much more attractive. Attractive? Had he really just thought that about the sadistic bastard who had just kidnapped him and whose men had nearly beaten him to death earlier? He gritted his teeth together and thought briefly about attacking the man’s ankles, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh just under those fancy trouser cuffs. He bet the asshole didn’t wear leather socks….. Asami didn’t appear to be interested in looking for him. He waited until the feet left the room and popped his head out from under the bed. 

Time to go exploring.

The bedroom was really nothing special. Well, it was extraordinarily nice, he would bet those sheets costs thousands. He was tempted to leave Asami a nice little surprise right on his pillow, but decided to wait and make sure he had a plan of escape before doing something that could be hazardous to his health once Asami found it. No windows in here either and there hadn’t been any in the bathroom either. He padded out into the hallway, checking in all the rooms on either side.

An office, a library, a workout room. No windows though. He slowly peeked into the main room, the one with the door they had come through, only showing the tips of his ears and the wide green eyes before deciding that Asami wasn’t in there either. He crept in, staying towards the edge of the room with the wall at his back. He had seen how quick the other man could move and wanted no more surprises today. This room had a window, a big one. But Akihito realized with dismay that it wouldn’t do him any good at all. 

The skyline of Shinjuku met his disappointed eyes, they were in a highrise, and those weren’t the kind of windows that were meant to open. He sighed. His only bet then, was the door. He sat in front of it contemplating the strange keypad. There was no doorknob, just the keypad. He curled his tail around him thinking. Eventually Asami would have to go out. And he wouldn’t suspect a cat of being able to use a keypad, so he would put in the numbers in full view of Akihito. It was just a matter of time until he escaped. He prudently decided to wait, however until the numbers were in hand before peeing on Asami’s pillow.

-

He decided that the man, on the whole, wasn’t completely without some redeeming qualities. He had left the apartment, but Akihito’s explorations revealed the large darkhaired man apparently had a thing for cats, which meant he couldn’t be ALL bad. The apartment had a number of photographs of large cats decorating the walls. 

He had left some water and food out for Akihito too, in small bowls on the kitchen floor. He recognized the food as being the higher end wet stuff. Still revolting to Akihito’s human side, and while he appreciated the gesture, he couldn’t bringhimself to actually eat it. 

There were also a cat toy sitting next to the waterbowl, he could smell the catnip in it. Just the scent relaxed and tempted him, but he didn’t mess with it, he didn't want to cloud his thinking right now. He wondered if Asami had other pets, but he hadn’t seen any sign of them. There was the faint hint of another cat in the air. But the scent wasn’t like any cat Akihito had ever met before. The smell was stronger in Asami’s bedroom, but he still couldn’t find so much as a follicle to indicate another cat living here. 

He really wanted to shapeshift and get some food out of the fridge, maybe fiddle with the keypad on the door a little. Maybe it was something stupid like 1-2-3-4. You never know. But he knew all about the fancy apartments. Rich people always had cameras watching their stuff. There were even a few obvious ones near the entry way, but he would bet his beautiful fluffy tail that there were even more hidden ones. That was the last thing he wanted, for Asami to realize what he was. 

Sure as shooting he’d have Akihito bundled up and sold to the highest bidder pronto. Which would probably be some fancy research facility. The white lab. He shuddered. No. He could bide his time, he’d been hungrier than this before. He would find a way out without giving away his secret.

He hopped up on the counter and knocked over a jar in his haste. Just full of teabags, nothing Akihito could eat. He couldn’t reach the cabinets either, not without shifting. Oh well. He hopped back down and prowled back into the living room, circled down the hall and the bedroom and then decided on a whim to sprint back into the kitchen, coming to a screeching halt back where he started.

It was getting on time for a nap he supposed. But where could he hide? He didn’t want Asami to catch him unawares. He pawed at the cabinet door under the sink, he cracked it open a few times before he was able to stick his nose in it and slink in all the way, pulling his tail in behind him just as the door snapped shut. He pushed back, the door opened easily. Yes this was perfect. Asami would never to think to look for him here. There was a pile of dishrags on the bottom, he pushed them around a bit, making a little nest before climbing on top and curling up. He fell into a fitful sleep, his ears still twitching nervously every now and then.

-

Something smelled amazing. He had heard Asami the moment he had come in the door, but he was still too afraid to come out of his hiding place. He shrunk as he heard the clanking above him, a dish dropping in the sink and the water running in the pipes just over his head. The smell was strong, its smelled like salmon and butter and rosemary. Mmmmh. 

He pushed his head out from behind the cabinet. Asami had left the kitchen so Akihito followed the wonderful smell of the fish into the dining room. He could see Asami’s feet under the table and edged closer and closer until he was sitting just a breath away. Could he? Should he? Asami hadn’t shown any ill will towards the kitten, only Akihito. Had bathed him and left him with food and water. Hadn’t caged him up. So maybe…. His empty belly won out over his nerves and he rubbed the length of his body up against the leg in the fancy suit pants and looked up at him from his feet with big sad eyes. If Asami was really a cat-lover, he would recognize the universal signal for ‘feed me’.

“Your food is in the kitchen, you helpless cat”

Akihito’s face reflected his inner grimace at the idea of eating the cold wet slop sitting on the floor in the kitchen and Asami chuckled. His words didn’t really hold any malice in them and he scratched Akihito behind the ears before turning back to his own meal. Emboldened by the action, Akihito jumped up on the table and pawed at the man’s hand that was holding the fork. Careful to keep his claws fully retracted.

“Oh, you want mine huh? Well I guess that can be arranged, especially since you didn’t destroy the apartment in my absence”

He slid a nice big hunk of fish over to Akihito, who nudged the large hand with his little pink nose before scarfing it down. Asami fed him a few more bits and pieces, coaxing Akihito to take it directly from his fingers, until Akihito’s tiny belly was full and he licked Asami’s hand again to express his gratitude.   
Jumping off the table and down to the floor, he wasn’t quite so afraid of the large gangster now. He might be a complete and utter bastard in real life, but he obviously had a soft spot for cats. As long as Asami believed he was just an ordinary kitten, he wasn’t in any danger. Probably.   
He decided to test his theory later, jumping up on Asami’s lap unexpectedly while the man was reading the paper in a large leather armchair. He nearly spilled the bourbon the other man was holding and Asami put it down hastily, eyeing the tiny golden kitten with surprise. They eyed each other for a while before Asami broke the standoff by gently placing his hand on the Akihito’s head. Akihito pushed back against it, acquiescing to be petted. Asami lifted a dark eyebrow, but did it anyway, scratching him behind his ears. Digging in. Just. The. Right. Spot. He fell asleep curled up and purring, warm in his enemy’s lap.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning he woke with a start. Asami had flipped the bedcovers over his head. He clambored around in the tangle of covers until he found a way out, his wide green eyes blinking as they adjusted to the light Asami had suddenly flicked on. He was stark naked. His tight backside right at Akihito’s eye level. He could see a heavy pair of testicles and a huge cock swinging down between his legs and he gasped, closing his eyes and burying himself back in the covers. The man was hung like a horse! 

He missed the amused glance Asami threw at the wriggling bump under his expensive bedspread, the fluffy tail trailing out. He didn’t come back out until he was certain the large man was fully dressed. Then he jumped from the bed and arched his back until it popped, yawning and digging into the carpet with his claws. He blinked up at Asami when he realized the golden eyes were watching him. Here’s hoping his morning routine was similar to Akihito’s whereby getting dressed was immediately followed by breakfast. The salmon from last night was definitely gone. 

He made his way into the kitchen, tying his tie as he walked and Akihito followed close behind. He sat in the doorway and watched him make what was possibly the most boring breakfast he had ever seen. He didn’t even put cheese in his eggs. Or salt. Blech. No. No. No. This would not do. He jumped on the table, the counter and then up to the broad shoulder. Asami paused holding still so as not to throw his tiny passenger to the floor. Ah. There it was. He jumped back down to the counter and batted at the salt with his paw until it spilled over.

“Oh. Is that so?”

Akihito blinked up at the man, staring at him steadily until he picked up the salt and put some in with the eggs. He did the same with the pepper when Akihito pushed that over too. He was putting too much so Akihito laid his paws on the man’s cuff sleeve. He stopped and put it down. Looking at Akihito with one eyebrow cocked.

“Awfully picky, aren’t we?”

Akihito meowed and looked as cute as he knew how to look, tilting his head to the side and flopping one ear down. It never failed on the school girls who would exclaim and coo over him, bestowing treats and wonderful things from their lunch bentos. It had come in handy quite a bit during his time on the streets.

“That won’t work on me you little beggar, you’ll get yours when I’m finished.” 

Akihito laid his head down on his paws and watched Asami finish with the eggs. He noticed that he put some to the side on a small plate for the kitten. It was hard to believe this softie was the same guy who had been so vicious to Akihito’s human body. He wondered why. He had seen for himself that the guy had a heart. Why had he been so cruel to the photographer? The man was a contradiction.

He rubbed himself all over the man’s suit pants in appreciation when he put down Akihito’s breakfast, tangling around his legs and snaking away when Asami realized his pants were now covered in little orangey golden hairs.

“You little stinker.” He said, dusting himself off and putting on his suitcoat.

He was back to looking like a gangster in that slick black three piece suit. Akihito followed him to the door and watched intently as he raised his hand to the keypad. He had a perfect view. He curled his tail around him in victory. But Asami shifted at the very last second, blocking his view with his broad shoulder. Akihito darted to the side, but he was too late. The door was already open. He looked at the crack with longing eyes and one paw in the air. Asami looked down at him. He raised disappointed green eyes to laughing yellow. What was so funny?

“Be good you stubborn cat and I’ll bring you back something for dinner.” The door clicked shut behind him. Damn it. He had missed his chance. Oh well. What was one more day? He would definitely get those numbers tomorrow.

-

He napped most of the day. The living room had a multitude of wonderful spots where the sun fell just right. Asami had left him a litter box but Akihito couldn’t stand to use it. Hated the way the gritty stuff stuck to his paws and the idea of the slick looking guy having to pick up his…yea. Embarrassing much? Not gonna happen. Plus the smell. Gak. Even he had to admit there was NOTHING worse than the smell of cat urine, even the best kitty litter couldn’t cover the potent odor completely. 

So he used the toilet. He had seen cats on Youtube do it. Why not him? He had never done it in his cat form before but it wasn’t too hard. It took some precarious balancing to achieve, the thought of falling in too horrible to think about it, but he managed it. Leaping up on top of the toilet and pressing the lever with his paw when he was done. So there. 

He went back to kitchen and found the catnip toy. Rubbing his face on it until he felt all happy and floaty. Then he napped laying over the back of the couch like a doily, his spine turning to liquid. The injuries of the other day gone completely, just a memory at this point.

He woke up and felt an itching in his claws and a terrible urge to scratch. Oh Asami would not like that. He jumped off the couch and stalked back and forth his tail flicking in irritation. He hadn’t been in his cat form for so long and he forgot how the urge could come over him and be nearly impossible to resist. Maybe he could find a spot Asami wouldn’t notice. Not the couch. That damn thing looked REALLY expensive. Ditto on the arm chair. Oooooh but he needed to scratch SOMETHING......


	5. Chapter 5

Surely Asami wouldn’t notice. It was just a LITTLE scratched. Way down low where the tall human wouldn’t notice….but Akihito was nervous anyway. Asami’s sharp eyes didn't seem to miss anything. He decided to stay under the bed. Just in case. 

He heard Asami padding around the apartment looking for him. Eventually, he sat down on the bed and took off his shoes. Then came the socks. But he didn’t take the socks away immediately. Left them dangling over the bed side. Just in front of Akihito. They swayed back and forth, back and forth, slowly driving him mad. AAAAH! He couldn’t help himself. His tiny paw flashed out and grabbed a hold of one of them, shredding the silk as his claws tangled in it, he pulled back hard, batting his other paw at it. Asami didn’t give it up right away, he could have easily snatched it away from the rambunctious kitten, but he tugging back carefully, just enough to slowly extricate the kitten from under bed. When Akihito was in full view, his green eyes met Asami’s and the man laughed.

“What are you doing under there?

Akihito took advantage of his inattention to leap onto his prey with both paws. Asami dropped the poor mangled sock, surrendering it to Akihito who carried his winnings with pride and an uplifted tail, back to his hiding spot under the bed.

“Well fine, stay there if that’s what you want, but I brought home some yellowtail...”

Akihito poked his head back out and blinked up at him before bringing the sock back out and dropping it at his feet, swishing his tail and looking up at him hopefully. Asami’s laugh was booming. He actually held his sides a little before he stopped. Akihito liked the way it sounded, made him feel happy all over for some reason. 

They had dinner as before, Asami feeding Akihito bits and pieces of his plate, with Akihito licking and nuzzling his hand in appreciation. Asami sure could cook fish to perfection. Almost all the way, but just a hair underdone, the hint of rawness terribly appealing to the feline part of Akihito’s tastebuds. 

Afterwards though, instead of heading straight for his armchair like the night before, he headed towards his office. Akihito had taken to following the man around the apartment when he was home, but when he noticed the direction the man’s steps were taking, he stopped wide eyed. Why was he going to the office? Akihito winced. He was sure to see what Akihito had done to the side of his desk. He took several steps backwards, waiting for the shit to hit the fan. He didn’t have to wait long.

“You little stinker!” Came Asami’s exasperated voice and then his footsteps were coming back  
out into the living room. Akihito looked up at him with big guilty eyes and put his tail between his legs. Asami frowned down at him with his hands on his hips and when he made a move to bend down towards him, Akihito panicked and ran for the bedroom. He disappeared under the bed with Asami hot on his trail.

“So that’s why you were under the bed earlier? Guilty conscience.”

Akihito couldn’t help but tremble a little. Asami didn’t sound so very angry, but he couldn’t be sure. The memory of that beating he had gotten the first time they met rose in his mind. Perhaps he had gotten a little too comfortable with him in his cat form. Asami WAS a dangerous man, thought to be a dangerous criminal. Not the sort to be predictable. Yellow eyes peered at the frightened green ones under the bed.

“Come out from there right now.”

Ok, now he was starting to sound a little angrier. Akihito shook his head and shrank away, edging his way over to the wall. He was really starting shake now. Asami’s arm shot out too quick for

Akihito to dodge. Damn he had misjudged the huge man’s reach. He meowed pitifully in the tight grasp, but didn’t try to scratch him. He didn’t want to make things worse. Maybe Asami would have mercy on him….the big man pulled him up against his thickly muscled chest and Akihito curled up tight, trembling in his arms. It was embarrassing, he wanted to stop, but he couldn’t help it.

“It’s ok, I know how it feels, I know you didn’t mean to. I’ll get you a scratching post tomorrow.” 

Akihito’s mind was still too clouded with fear to wonder about the oddness of Asami’s words, but the soothing tone of voice came through loud and clear and Akihito’s fear began to fade. Asami petted him and stroked him until the fear was just a memory and he relaxed against the man’s big warm hands.

That night when they slept, Akihito was cradled in the crook of his arm, snoring softly.

-

It had been a week. A BLOODY WEEK. And he still hadn’t gotten the code for the keypad. He would swear the man was doing it on purpose. Giving him a clear line of sight up until the

moment he put the numbers in and then shifting just exactly so Akihito couldn’t see. This morning he hadn’t been taking any chances. Jumping on the entryway table and then up to his shoulder when it came time to put in the code. The man had laughed and put him down on the floor. By the time Akihito looked up, he had missed it AGAIN. Which lead to his current dilemma. 

He was going stir crazy sitting around the fancy apartment all day. Asami had bought toys and a scratching post and left the TV on for him. He could change the channel with his paw. And every night he shared his dinner with him, mostly very highgrade seafood. His mouth watered just thinking of the sashimi Asami had fed him last night. Then he scratched him and petted him and played with him every night and let him sleep in the bed next to him. The man was really growing on him. If he really had been a cat, this would really be the life… But that didn’t change the fact that Akihito was a human boy and wanted to do HUMAN things now. 

He. Wanted. Out. Of. This. Apartment. Now. With each word, he streaked across the living room floor. Sliding to a halt just millimeters from bashing his brains out against the wall, changing directions and doing it again on the way back. Back and forth and back and forth. Asami was reading the newspaper as was his habit around this time, but he hadn’t flipped to a new page in quite a while, golden eyes peered over the top of it, watching Akihito’s antics with amusement. Every now and then he thought the man’s shoulders shook a little. Akihito's eyes narrowed. What was so funny anyway? He stopped and flopped down, stretched over the Asami’s sockclad feet. Belly up, his paws thrown over his head, pretending to be dead. He gave a few pitiful yowls for effect.

“Bored, huh? Its your own fault you know. If you weren’t so stubborn.”

Asami put the paper down and grabbed the kitten in both hands. He squirmed a little at the awkward way Asami was picking him up, but they were long past the time when Asami needed to worry about wearing gloves. He lifted him gently and Akihito stared up at him, wondering what exactly he had meant by that comment. Asami sighed and petted him, long strokes down his back that sent tingles up Akihito’s spine. His lovely green eyes closed in pleasure, purring deep in his belly.

“Well, I don’t suppose I can place the blame entirely on you, can I? I haven’t exactly been honest with you either.”

Akihito opened one eye to look up at him. Had the gangster finally lost his mind? Talking to a cat like he could respond? They were both distracted by the doorbell ringing. Asami strode to the door and opened it. Akihito caught the first two numbers of the code before Asami had blocked his view this time!! Boo-yah!

Although... maybe it wouldn’t be necessary. Asami was engrossed in his conversation with the guy in the glasses. The door was left cracked open behind them. Akihito crept closer and closer behind them. Asami shifted and his legs parted just a little further. More than enough room for Akihito to slip through. Now or never. His tummy gave a little twinge at the idea of never seeing the strange dark haired man again. Whatever else he had done, he had been very kind to Akihito the kitten and they had formed a bond during their time together. And Aki thought the man just might miss him and be quite sad if he ran away. But that was ridiculous, he couldn’t stay like this forever and there was no telling when he might get another chance. 

He bolted, flying between the two men’s legs and out the crack in the door. There was an elevator that he couldn’t operate without transforming on one end and stairs on the other. Stairs he thought. He scrambled down them as fast as he could, but about halfway down he realized he wasn’t being chased, couldn't hear any footsteps behind him. That could change any second though, so he didn’t slow down. He got to the bottom and realized there was locked door. There was no way his cat form could get past it. He sincerely hoped there weren’t any video cameras in here, before shifting just enough to pull the lever and open the door. Then he shrank back down, running full speed into the alleyway. And fuck. He stopped, his eyes widening in horror. There was pack of wild dogs in the alleyway. He knew from experience the few strays in Shinjuku that hadn’t been hauled off tended to be the worst of the lot. Smarter and more vicious than the rest. They would also eat anything that moved. Especially tiny little orange kittens...

He took a step backward, but it was too late. They had already noticed him, jagged teeth baring in silent snarls, preparing for the chase. The ugliest one had part of its lip missing, drool was already running out the side of its misshapen mouth, sliding down its sharp canines to drip on the filthy concrete of the dark alley way. The streets lights beckoned to Akihito, but the only way forward to the street was through the dogs. And behind him was a dead end with not so much as a dumpster to hide in. The emergency exit had locked behind him as it clicked closed. There was no way out, not for a small kitten or a small boy at this point. The dogs stalked forward slowly, their low growling turning into a rumble, they already smelled victory. He was trapped. Akihito took another step backward.


	6. Chapter 6

He bumped against something. Warm and very solid, he looked up over his head. His mind barely processing what he saw. He had backed into a huge black paw, nearly as big as Akihito’s entire body, which was attached to a powerfully muscled foreleg. His eyes went up, his jaw dropping in a very human like reaction as he took in the massive black panther that had slowly moved to crouch over him. The damn thing was huge, its enormous body slowly moving forward, completely covering and shielding Akihito. He should have been terrified, but his mind was barely processing anything at this point… It had a strangely familiar scent...

Giant muscles twitched under its skin, the whole animal radiated power and the dogs began to whimper backing away slowly. Their meal suddenly didn’t look quite so easy. The harelipped dog was the only one unwilling to give up its meal to the sudden intruder. Living on the streets so long must have turned its brain to mush. There was no way it should have attacked the giant predator that had suddenly moved over and in front of the little orange kitten. 

But it did, hurling its body in desperation at the panther, who calmly countered, striking the filthy animal midair, with its claws extended. They were as long and thick as a grown man’s fingers, but gleamed white and razor sharp in the low light of the alleyway. Blood sprayed across the wall, but the rabid dog didn’t stop there. The panther easily dodged every attack, until finally, the dog made a fatal error, exposing its neck and the panther struck, tearing out its throat out in one smooth movement. The kill was quick and clean, the tortured animal’s pain over before it hit the ground. The panther watched the dog take its last breath before turning its yellow eyes on Akihito. 

Blood dripped from black lips, running in droplets down massive fangs. Akihito was terrified. Had the panther only saved him from the dogs to make a meal of the kitten himself? He hadn’t taken a breath since facing the dogs in the alley and suddenly his chest demanded he breathe. He took in a gasp of air and it broke the spell. The panther made a move towards him and Akihito panicked, fleeing out into the street.

The streets were empty of people for the most part, it was now late in the night, but there were still quite a few cars and taxis speeding by. Akihito ran for his life, his tail streaked out behind him, he was running just as fast as his short stubby legs could manage, going on instinct alone, his only thought to escape, to hide.

He peeked over his shoulder. The panther was gaining on him and it didn’t even appear to be going at full speed. He mewled frantically and veered to his left, heading for the street, hoping he could catch a hold of a bumper or something, jump into an open window, dodge the cars with his small body in a way that the large panther wouldn’t be able to do. He made it through the first lane of traffic fine, but froze in terror as a city bus rumbled over him, the tires just narrowly missing his tail. The next car wouldn’t miss him, it was changing lanes. The bright lights blinded him, the slick black tires headed straight for him. 

He scrambled to run, but suddenly he was flying in the air, held aloft by the tough skin at the nape of his neck. He went flying over the car in the panther’s mouth. The giant black cat easily jumping over the hood of the Mercedes, landing with a thump on the roof and running over the back. The car came to a screeching halt, but by then the panther had already disappeared into the night.

-

He carried Akihito easily, the huge razor sharp teeth held him gently, but firmly around the neck and nape. Akihito could breathe, but not well. He didn’t dare wiggle or squirm, didn't move so much as a hair, just curled his body up as small as it would go, tucking his tail up. He closed his eyes in fear. It felt like the giant cat carried him for a long time, every jostle tugged the tender skin of his neck held in the sharp teeth and sent new shivers of fear down his spine. 

Finally it set him down and Akihito opened his eyes to peek up at it. Giant yellow eyes fixed on the little trembling kitten. The huge head came close, closer and its tongue whipped in and out of its mouth. Licking its lips. Oh God, he was going to eat him, oh please, oh please make it quick. Akihito curled up in a trembling ball and covered his head. He shivered as he felt the rough tongue lick its way up his back. Was he… tasting him? The panther began to lick him vigorously, pinning him down between the two giant paws and covering him over and over again with his tongue. Oh. OH. Uh… Ok then...

He bathed the little kitten until his fur was completely clean of the dirt it had picked up in the alleyway and his hair was sticking up wildly in all directions. Then he let him go and Akihito shot to the other side of the bathroom, wiping at his face with his paw, which came away covered in the other cat’s saliva. Blech. He turned and looked at the panther whose yellow eyes seemed to be laughing at him. And suddenly he knew why it smelled so familiar. This was the strange cat he’d been smelling all week in the apartment. And those eyes… he’d seen them filled with amusement time and time again over the past week.

Asami.

He watched in amazement as the black panther shifted into the large muscled body he had already become so familiar with. He had never seen it happen before, only experienced it. The only thing that stayed exactly the same were those piercing golden eyes. He realized they were also back in Asami’s apartment, this was the very same bathroom he had bathed him in their very first night together. He watched transfixed as white teeth broke into a wide smile, the canines just slightly longer than a normal human’s would have been. How had he not noticed? Asami spoke, his voice deeper and rougher than usual.

“Your turn, Akihito.”

He gulped. Seemed the man already knew what he was, no sense in hiding anymore. He transformed slowly, stopping in Neko form, his body was human, but with furry little ginger colored ears on the top of his head and a long fluffy tail. It was the way he felt most comfortable, although he couldn’t very well walk around in public like that. He could shift quickly either direction from his Neko. He knew the only thing that remained the same was his own large round green eyes. He was sitting with his back to the wall, hugging his knees with his arms, partly out of nervousness and partly to hide his nakedness. He blinked at the other man, and waited for him to speak. He had so many questions swirling in his mind, he didn't even know where to begin....

-

http://lovemeow.com/2010/05/ginger-kitten-pixeli/ That first picture just screams Akihito to me.... http://ayakashi-san.tumblr.com/image/22045916018 Mmmmmmm......


	7. Chapter 7

Asami shifted towards him and reached out a hand to touch his arm, but pulled back immediately when Akihito flinched.

“Its ok Akihito, I’m not going to hurt you.”

The little Neko looked at him with fearful eyes, swallowed the knot in his throat and asked the question that had been on his mind all week.

“So why did you when we met before...?”

His chin came out a little as he tried to hide the hurt he felt at the memory of it.

Asami brushed his hand over his forehead, a look of terrible guilt and sadness flickered over his face. His powerful shoulders slumped a little as he leaned back against the bathroom door.

“I thought you were a spy, sent by an enemy of mine. He has sent shifters and Nekos before to do his dirty work, knows I have… something of a soft spot for them. Won’t kill my own kind. I wasn’t trying to injure you, just teach you a lesson, make you think twice about working for someone like him. I kidnapped you to keep you out of his hands, but I didn’t realize you were innocent until I had already brought you home with me.”

Akihito studied him, he seemed sincere, but then… why had he kept him captive for over a week?!

“Why didn’t you tell me right away, when you realized I wasn’t a spy or working for your enemy? Why did you keep me here day after day? Let me think you didn’t know what I was? I thought I had to stay like that or you would hurt me, I was helpless… I was terrified!” His voice is rising in anger now, the fear and stress of the past week sounding through loud and clear.

Asami’s eyes looked a little sad, with a touch of the loneliness that Akihito knew so well.

“I knew that the minute I told you, you would insist on leaving. You wouldn’t want anything to do with me after what I did to you. Would hate me forever for it. I hoped that maybe, if you stayed longer, you might get to know me better. Realize that I’m not all bad. Maybe even come to trust me, care for me even...”

His voice trailed off. The raw honest words were shocking coming from such a confident looking, handsome man. One that Akihito happened to know was a thug and a gangster in his professional life and so he said nothing in return. Didn’t know what to say, but he shifted uncomfortably at the sadness he saw in the other man’s eyes. He decided to change the subject.

“So… how did you know, that I was a shifter anyway?”

Asami smiled a little, “Well, its in the eyes, yours are quite distinctive. But also, there was the fact that you escaped from handcuffs, from a jail cell and then out a window that was only open about 3 inches wide. Admittedly, I was still pretty surprised to see just how tiny you were in your cat form. I’ve known a few shifters the size of really large housecats, but never anywhere near as small as you.”

Akihito tried not to take it personal. His kitten form WAS tiny. He couldn’t hide his excitement over Asami’s last statement.

“You know other shifters? How many? What are they like?” The eagerness in his voice was obvious and Asami smiled in response, relaxing a little now that Akihito’s fear and nervousness seemed to have passed.

“Well I don’t know a lot, there’s a not a lot of us and most live in hiding like yourself. Afraid of being kidnapped and experimented on, and with good cause. Many of the Nekos I mentioned are the result of such experiments. Scientists taking the genetics of genuine shifters and trying to splice it with humans, trying to create weapons. Or slaves. Some are almost as cute as you are in Neko form, but some are horrific monsters. I only know of a handful other real shifters.”

The compliment flew over Akihito’s head completely. He was too focused on what Asami was saying about the other shifters. He had wanted to find others of his own kind his whole life.

“Are they all cats? Any other panthers? Where are they?” He blurted out when Asami didn’t continue right away.

“Well, most I know are some form of feline. I know of construction worker that turns into a black housecat and a famous actor that can turn into a leopard. There’s one other black panther that I know of, living in Hong Kong, he calls himself Fei Long. He and I aren’t particularly friendly, but we stay out of each other’s way for the most part. His panther is much smaller than mine though. The only other were-animal that might be more powerful than my panther is a white Siberian tiger living in Russia. But then again he may not, we’ve never gone head to head before. He pretty much seems to delight in tormenting Fei Long exclusively...”

Asami snorted before continuing, “And you’ve already met Souh. His animal form is a wolf. I know of a few other dogs in the area, but they really aren’t worth associating with.”

Asami sniffed in derision. Akihito agreed. He really didn’t like dogs either. No matter what form.

They stared at each other for a bit, before Akihito started to feel awkward.

“So um… is it alright if I go now?” He asked.

Asami frowned, “Are you sure you want to leave in the middle of the night? Why don’t you sleep here and I’ll take you home in the morning.”

Akihito hesitated.

“And I’ll have some clothes brought over for you too.”

“Ok… but… just one more night.”

Asami smiled in victory and stood, leaning over Akihito’s head to reach for a towel. His huge testicles and penis hung right in his line of vision. Apparently his lack of modesty extended as much to Akihito the boy as it did in front of the kitten. Akihito closed his eyes and blushed. Asami dropped the towel on his knees and walked out.

“Where are you going?” Akihito asked, standing and wrapping the towel around his waist. 

Asami looked back at him as he was adjusting it so his tail could poke out. He grinned over his shoulder and answered, “The kitchen, aren’t you hungry?”

“I suppose I could eat… ” Akihito smiled back as the handsome man disappeared around the corner, laughing at his answer.

It seemed Asami had already become pretty familiar with his endlessly empty belly in his kitten form. He just hoped Asami would at least put on some damn boxers. The towel was doing very little to hide Akihito’s erection and that could be REALLY embarrassing...


	8. Chapter 8

To Akihito’s intense relief, he not only put on pants but also a white T-shirt. He handed another one to Akihito too. He shrugged it over his head and finding that it fell nearly to his knees, let the towel drop to the floor. It really hadn’t been wanting to stay up around his tail anyway. The shirt at least let his tail move freely. He was however, completely unconscious of the way it caused the T-shirt to raise up in the back, exposing the curve of his pretty round bottom and his smooth white thighs. 

He was soon on his tiptoes, reaching into the cabinets and pulling out all manner of pots and pans, vegetables and seasonings. He looked over his shoulder at Asami, whose eyes seemed to be intensely focused on his tail. Akihito glanced down at it. It was just his tail. Fluffy, orangey white, whatever.

He turned back to the refrigerator and bent over a little to grab the fish from the bottom shelf. He heard Asami groan, like he was in pain. He whirled around defensively, pointing the other man, whose eyes were now closed for some reason.

“Hey have a little faith in me! Even you have to admit your cooking has improved since I’ve been here! Eating your eggs without salt and pepper, like a heathen. Just you wait, my mom taught me this dish, you’ll love it.”

He chopped the veggies and then put the butter in the skillet turning the burner all the way up. It started to splatter so he rummaged in the drawers where he knew Asami kept the linens and found a little red apron which he tied tight around his tiny waist, with a bow in the back. He thought he heard the sound of a forehead hitting the countertop and when he turned around Asami was holding his nose, like he had a nosebleed.

“You ok?” He looked at the other man with his head cocked to the side, holding a pancake turner at his hip.

“Yeth,” Moaned Asami, his eyes were closed again, “I’m ok, juth keep doing what you doing….”

Akihito shrugged and turned his attention back to the fish he was searing. His mouth was already watering. Onions and peppers and mushrooms and capers surrounded the fresh white Albacore tuna as it simmered in the butter.

He arranged it on the plate before proudly serving it to Asami. The man had apparently recovered from whatever ailment had been afflicting him the kitchen because he pulled Akihito down into his lap and insisted on handfeeding him just like before when Akihito had been a kitten. He did at least use a fork this time. It should have been more awkward than it was but…somehow, after a week of eating directly out of his hand, licking his fingers in between bites, it just felt right. 

Would have been weirder to try and sit across the table from him and eat his meal like a stranger. So Akihito took it in stride. Asking a multitude of questions between bites. Asami was the first shifter he had ever met and Akihito was fascinated. Asking him when he had known he was a shifter, if his parents had been, if he had gone through the same awkward….puberty that Akihito had gone through, when he couldn’t completely control when and where he shifted. 

By the end of the meal, Asami had his arm around his back, playing with the soft downy skin at the base of Akihito’s tail while the boy laughed at a truly hilarious story of when Asami had shifted on accident in the bathroom at school and had tried to hide his massive panther by perching on top of the toilet, but had slipped when his tail fell in the toilet and bumped against flimsy plastic stall which caused all the stalls to fall down like Dominos. He had shifted back in time, but had ended up sitting naked on the toilet when his classmates and teacher had come in to see what all the noise was. Akihito laughed so hard at the tale, he had to wipe away the tears running down his cheeks. His lids slumped a little and Asami’s perceptive eyes noticed it before he did.

"Go to bed, Aki-chan, I'll clean up here."

Akihito yawned wide and nodded before trudging to the bedroom and curling up in his side of the bed. If they had gone to bed together, it might have felt strange and awkward, but Akihito was already half asleep by the time Asami came in and he was used to the other man pulling him close and petting him as he fell asleep. He purred in his throat as Asami worked his magic, rubbing the back of his neck and the bumps of his spine, the flesh of his hip. Oh, he didn't know how it was even possible, but those large, warm hands felt even better on bare skin.....


	9. Chapter 9

He woke up the next morning when Asami attempted to extricate his arm out from underneath his head. He blinked at Asami as the man rolled out of bed and stood up, apparently he had slept in his loungepants… Which was odd, he usually slept naked. 

He came out of the shower about 10 minutes later, with a towel around his waist and another drying his dark silky hair. When he noticed Akihito had flipped over onto his belly and was stretching, he came over and sat down beside him. Asami ran his fingers through the fluffy golden hair, smoothing out his terrible bedhead, somewhat, and smiled at Akihito who smiled back at him, green eyes twinkling as he remembered the story Asami told him last night.

“Akihito.”

He flipped to his side and propped his head up on one hand giving the older man his full attention.

“Will you stay… here, with me?”

Akihito couldn’t help his jaw from dropping open.

Asami looked a little uncomfortable, “What I mean is, I’d really like for you to move in with me… live with me.”

He sat up abruptly, the sheets sliding down, the baggy T-shirt hanging cockeyed off his slender shoulder, his perky little ears coming fully upright.

Akihito stammered as his mind swirled frantically. “But… but… why?”

“Because I would like you to, I like having you around and I’m pretty sure you like being with me too.”

Unintentionally, the exact same words fell out of Akihito’s mouth again. “But… why?” 

He just… couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“Because we belong together, we understand each other.”

Asami had hit on the one thing he knew Akihito couldn’t deny. They did, after all, understand each other, better than anyone else ever would. His eyes looked at Akihito intensely, the yellow gold scorching to Akihito’s skin. Had he ever really thought those eyes looked cold? They were everything from warm fuzzy to searing solar flare, but certainly not cold. One glance from him seemed to melt away all the lonely in Akihito that had ever been there. 

He brought his knees up, looked down at his toes under the sheets, tracing them with the tip of his finger while he thought. No, it was impossible, it was too much, too soon. He didn’t even know Asami’s first name. Was pretty sure he was a yakuza gangster for that matter. He met the other’s man’s steady gaze.

“No, Asami, I can’t. We don’t know each other well enough… I mean, I hardly know you at all...”

“Whatever you want to know Akihito just ask, my life is an open book.” His hands reached up to clasp Akihito’s shoulders, but he let go when Akihito pulled back.

Akihito shook his head. “I’m sorry Asami, Its not that I don’t like you, because I do.”

Asami’s intense golden eyes fell away from Akihito’s for a moment and impulsively, he grabbed the older man’s face in his tiny hands. “I do, Asami, I do, but I’m not ready for this, ok?”

Akihito watched anxiously as the disappointment in Asami’s eyes faded and he smiled, kissing Akihito on the nose. “Ok.”

He stood and moved to the closet, his muffled voice adding, “Your clothing is in the living room, you might want to get rid of the tail first though.”

Akihito grinned and shifted completely into his human form before scooting into the living room. The rough jeans and tank top felt truly awful on his skin after a week of freedom, coarse and restricting, but there was no helping it. Asami came into the room, looking slick as hell in his usual three piece suit and silk tie, he looked human Akihito head to toe, before grinning lasciviously at him.

“Very nice, but I have to say I miss the tail….” 

Akihito blushed and shrugged.

“I’m sorry, but we slept in and I don’t have time for breakfast, you ready to go?”

Akihito nodded and walked through the door Asami held open for him. It was strange being outside of the apartment, even stranger the way Asami’s men were treating him. Even the blond gorilla bowed low as he walked by next to Asami. Asami held open the door of the limo for him as well, before climbing in and sitting across from him. He leaned forward and slipped an expensive phone out of his breast pocket and held it and a key out to Akihito in his palm. He took them both and looked questioningly at Asami.

“To replace the one you lost… I have already taken the liberty of loading your contacts. You will find my name at the top as well as my personal assistant Kirishima, should you ever need to ask him anything. I had the lock to your apartment changed and upgraded. It was far too easy to break.” Asami shook his head before continuing, “You’ll find your apartment cleaned and all damaged items replaced. Including the Nikon my men broke.”

Asami looked at him with a guilty frown on his face.

Akihito smiled and thanked him, assuring Asami that it was ok. And he found, in his heart, it really was.

Asami walked him to the door of his apartment, waiting until he unlocked and opened it, before speaking again. He leaned against the doorframe and Akihito tried to ignore the way the darkhaired man towered over him. The way it made his heart race a little in his chest.

“Akihito, will you go out with me?”

Akihito looked up at him with a startle, “What… you mean like… on a DATE?” His mouth fell open for the second time that morning.

“Yes, exactly like a date.” Asami prowled forward until Akihito was pinned against the doorframe and took his face in those large warm hands.

Akihito felt his heart stop as Asami leaned down and brushed his lips against his. He whimpered and it seemed to incite Asami because he growled low in his throat and then proceeded to give Akihito the most amazing, intense, mindblowing kiss of his young life. He didn’t stop until Akihito was trembling on weak knees and breathless. 

He pulled away and smiled with satisfaction at the dazed and aroused expression on Akihito’s face. He lifted the small hand in his own and dropped a card into it. Akihito glanced down briefly. It said “Club Sion” in script on a black background. Asami leaned back down and spoke again, the deep voice low in his ear.

“I’ll see you 10 pm this Friday. At this address” He tapped the card in Akihito’s hand. “A little bird told me you like to dance and oh… I am looking forward to seeing it.” 

His tongue flicked out and just barely touched Akihito’s earlobe, but it sent a shiver right down to the boy’s toes.

He just stared in shock as Asami turned and strode down the hall, he stopped at the top of the stairs.

“Oh, and the door code to my apartment is 4-3-2-1. You’re welcome to drop by anytime.” Asami winked at him and disappeared.

Akihito stood there in shock. 4-3-2-1? You have GOT to be fucking KIDDING me.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the longest three days of Akihito’s life. He must have picked up the phone a hundred times to call Asami, but put it back down every time. His tummy got all fluttery and his palms started to sweat and he wasn’t sure what to say. He found he genuinely MISSED the man. Quite a lot actually. Missed his comforting smell, and his laughter and the big warm hands on his skin. The heat from his body at night. He found at times he just wanted… to talk to him. He found the loneliness of his life impossible to bear now that he had tasted more.

He did have his hands full doing damage control though from his week long absence. Luckily he hadn’t missed any major gigs, just some freelance stuff where he would have been one of multiple photographers. He did a car show on Wednesday and a wedding on Thursday. Thank god he hadn’t missed that one. He was pretty sure the bride’s mother would have come after him with a hatchet and a long rope. Friday morning he took the money and went to pay his overdue rent. He was still a little short, hopefully she would have mercy on him. 

To his surprise, the cranky landlady waved her hands at him and muttered it had already been taken care of. He thought he might have actually seen her shoot him a wink through all those wrinkles. He smiled and put the money back in his pocket.

Asami.

He felt a wave of tenderness and gratitude go through him and almost drew up the courage to call him. Almost. He was holding the cellphone in his hand when it rang, buzzing loudly and he almost dropped it on the floor. He slid to answer without even looking. Somehow he knew who it was.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Akihito.” The deep voice made him feel flushed, the memory of that kiss rose up in his mind.

“Uh… Hi… Asami-san.”

“How was your week?”

“Good, I was going to call you… to say thank you… for helping with my rent”

“It was my pleasure, also my fault you missed a week of work. I am looking forward to seeing you tonight.”

“Me too,” Akihito said softly, blushing again. Jesus he felt like a damn school girl. Pull it together man! He cleared his throat and said a little more strongly, “So ah… is there a dress code or anything at this club that I should know about?”

“Wear whatever you feel comfortable in, I can guarantee you no one will give you any trouble. Although, I could have something sent over if you like?”

Oh yea, he almost forgot that Asami OWNED the club. He could probably show up in nothing but a snorkel and a hula skirt and the bouncers would still bow to him. He snickered a little at the mental image.

“No that won’t be necessary, I can manage.” 

“Would you like me to send over the limo?”

“No!” Good lord he would never live it down, “Um, no… thank you.” 

He realized Asami himself might be a feeling a little nervous and it filled Akihito with a warm feeling of affection. He found himself in the absurd position again of wanting to reassure the older man. “I’ll be there at 10 sharp, I promise, and Asami?”

“Yes?”

“I missed you too,” His voice was filled with sincerity and the honesty made him feel really awkward so he hung up the phone without waiting for an answer.

He filled the day’s remaining hours with a long run through the park and a cold shower. Didn’t really help alleviate the constant warmth he felt centered low in his belly and in his groin so he decided to relieve himself in the shower. Asami’s face and flashing eyes and muscled chest flashed in his eyes and he closed them, cumming hard on the shower wall. Breathing heavy and  
supporting himself with one hand while he panted and watched the white fluid circle the drain. 

He really, really, REALLY wanted to sleep with Asami. He had known he was gay practically from the moment he was born, but to date still hadn’t had a boyfriend worth remembering. He had learned early to hide his attraction to men. Had felt the cold sting of being ostracized for his natural tendencies even back in elementary school. Had learned to feign interest in girls, constantly moving from one to the other throughout middle and high school. He suspected many of his old girlfriends had known the truth about him, but he had been a good friend to them and they never said anything. Senior year had been spent arm in arm with one of the prettiest girls in school. Only he had known she was really a lesbian. 

He had watched more than enough gay porn to have a pretty good idea of how it would work. He fell squarely in the ‘catcher’ category, while Asami was most definitely a ‘pitcher’. He shivered a little remembering the man’s significant… endowments, the size of which both frightened and fascinated him.

The sad reality was, he had never gone further than an awful online date that ended with some awkward groping in the back of a dark movie theater. The guy had called him and stalked him for months afterwards, but Akihito hadn’t been interested in continuing down that road. It had been so obvious that the guy was still closeted, wouldn’t even hold his hand in public.

He dreamed of a confident man, who would help Akihito break down all the walls and barriers he had built around himself. He wanted his first time to be with someone who wasn’t ashamed of his own desires. Someone comfortable in his own skin, comfortable with his own sexuality. He wanted his first time to be with Asami. Hell who was he kidding? He wanted his last time to be with Asami too.

He sighed, how had this happened? And so fast…

He realized what time it was with a shock and quickly dragged a comb through his soft hair and brushed his teeth. For once, he wished he had bought some cologne, but he didn’t have any. But he smelled clean and fresh like the cucumber mint soap he used. He threw on one of his nicest shirts. It was a dark forest green button up with a hint of shimmer, unbuttoned a little and rolled up to his forearms, and a dark blue pair of jeans that hugged his butt really well. The hems were only just a little frayed. He put on his nice black dress shoes that he usually only wore to shoot weddings. They were nothing compared to Asami’s, but they would do. 

He thought he looked pretty good, the green went nice with his eyes. He left with plenty of time to spare, in order to accommodate the public transit system, which wasn’t exactly reliable in his neighborhood. It was actually running on schedule for once, so he ended up at the door to Club Sion about thirty minutes early.

As expected, he was under-dressed, most of the women were in sparkly spandex, the men in nice suits, but the bouncers didn’t give him any hassle. Actually, the moment one of them spotted him, he was ushered to the front of the line and let in ahead of the rest of the crowd who were now eyeing the more casually dressed punk that was just let in ahead of their slick selves and wondering who he was.

There was a restaurant portion of the club and a dance floor and some stairs that indicated there was second level. He made his way to the bar near the dance floor and took a seat to wait for Asami. He had a really good view of the whole club from here. It was really, really nice. Akihito had never been in a place like this before. The music was loud, but not too loud, the thumping beat seemed to infuse its way into everything. Even the people that weren’t dancing were unconsciously moving to it. 

Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he spun round with a welcoming grin on his face to greet Asami. His smile faded when he realized it wasn’t Asami. The guy was nearly as tall though and his dark hair fell over his forehead in much the same way. That was as far as the resemblance went. He was wearing glasses and a gold chain, his shirt unbuttoned to show off his chest hair. There was a time when Akihito had been attracted to hairy chests, but Asami’s smooth skin had cured him of it. He stood close to Akihito, a little too close for comfort.

“I haven’t seen you before… my god, you are a prime cut though …want some company?” 

Akihito shook his head politely, inching away from the lecherous grin. “I’m waiting for someone.”

“Oh that’s too bad. Well, let me at least order you a drink.”

“NO, Thank you that won’t be necessary.” But he was too late, or the man had just ignored him, because the shmarmy looking guy had already ordered two Umeshus. 

The bartender was just placing them down when Akihito turned around to look for Asami. He would really like him to show up soon. Now actually, now would be good. His gaze was on the crowd behind him and he didn’t notice the powder the other man discretely dropped in the first glass as he reached over it to grab his own. He grinned at Akihito and handed the first one to him.

“Bottoms up!” He said as he downed his own drink.

Akihito didn’t really want the sweet smelling liquor, but he took a tiny sip just to be polite. It hit him like a ton of bricks. The smell, the taste, it was incredible. Like catnip, but a thousand times more potent. He looked up, his pupils starting to dilate. The other man was already walking away, but he looked back over his shoulder and grinned at Akihito before disappearing into the crowd. The naïve boy didn’t notice the nasty intent in his eyes. He looked back down at the drink in his hand, his rational minded already clouded by the drug. Maybe just one more taste...


	11. Chapter 11

His head was thrown back and his shirt unbuttoned to let of some of the heat escape from his skin. His hips writhed and his body shimmied with the pulsing beat. He was dancing with complete abandon, the music taking him over. There were people and bodies pressing in all around him, but he didn’t care. They were all just one hot, pulsing, throbbing mess.

Someone caught his wrists from behind, grinding against him, holding his arms back. Another pressed in from his front. He could feel the sweat droplets on his skin, he felt every square inch, he was so sensitive, and hot, like he was being lit on fire from the inside. Someone’s hand moved inside his shirt, flicking his exquisitely sensitivee nipples and he cried out in pain and arousal. His eyes flashed open briefly when another man’s lips met his own. The guy was blond and very very tall, his hair was long and shiny and he was wearing a nice pantsuit. He was very attractive, but he wasn’t Asami. 

Akihito briefly tried to pull away, but then he got distracted by thoughts of Asami as the other man’s lips worked on his. Oh Asami. God he wanted him, needed him so bad right now. Where was he?

Suddenly the other man’s lips were ripped away from his and his wrists were free again, both bodies ripped away from him. He felt adrift in the air and stumbled, bumping against a warm body, large arms came up to catch him and he let his head go back limp over one of them. Felt he didn’t have the strength to stand any longer. He cracked one eye open to see who had caught him and Asami’s angry face met his. 

He looked furious. His eyes glowing with cold fire as he glared at some sort of struggle that was going on to Akihito’s left. He couldn’t really be bothered with that right now. Asami. He was soo handsome, even when he looked mad. He was yelling at someone, but all Akhito could hear was the pulse of the music. Throbbing in his ears. Or maybe it was his heartbeat. Did it matter? 

He lifted his hand and stroked his fingers tips along the man’s jaw, stopping at his lips. He thought he could see paintstrokes following his fingers as they moved on Asami’s skin. The colors were so pretty. He stopped and looked at his hands for a moment, waving his fingers in front of his face and smiling.

“Asami!” he giggled and the older man looked at him ferociously.

“AND YOU?! JUST WHAT WERE YOU THINKING TAKABA?!”

Suddenly he stopped and took a closer look at the young man practically laying in his arms. His hands going up to Akihito’s face and forcing the green eyes to open wider. His eyebrows raised when he noted the blown pupils and he swore viciously when he smelled the distinctive odor on the boy’s breath. Akihito giggled again. And then he moaned, slumping further, he was quickly losing his grip on reality and his ability to stay in human form. 

Asami’s perceptive gaze realized what was happening before Akihito did and his jacket was off and thrown over the little Neko’s head just as the ears sprouted up. He moaned in pain at the way his tail was cramped up in his jeans and started to try and take them off. But Asami pinned his hands to his chest as he lifted him in his strong arms and began to carry him towards the back entrance of the club

“Not yet baby, just a few minutes. Its ok, its ok…” He murmured to him, jostled him a little as he hurried out the back entrance.

Akihito’s face was buried in his neck. Mmm, it smelled so good, he wondered if it would taste as good as it smelled, he started to lick the exposed salty skin with his little pink tongue. He loved the way Asami’s throat moved and his skin twitched when he stroked it.

Asami paused outside of the limo, barking orders at Kirishima who was trying very hard not to look at the little squirming bundle Asami was holding in his arms, covered by his suit jacket. Pretty white feet and delicate ankles dangled from underneath where Asami held him. Shoes apparently had been abandoned long ago. 

Suddenly a head popped out from under the suit coat. Kirishima adjusted his glasses awkwardly as he couldn’t help put notice the ginger colored ears perched on top of its head and the way the little pink tongue was slowly licking up and down his bosses' neck and throat. Lapping at his ears. The boy was really the most beautiful Neko Kirishima had ever seen. He coughed to cover his interest and moved to follow Asami’s commands. Asami winced a little when the little animal apparently decided to take a bite out of him and disappeared into the black limo.

Akihito was moaning in pain and arousal as Asami laid him down in the back of the limo and began to help him out of his pants and underwear. He sighed in relief one his tail was freed and then proceeded to rip off his shirt.

When he was completely naked, he fixed his eyes on his prey and pounced. Asami. He straddled him and began to furiously licked his face and kiss him, smooshing his lips to the other man’s, his inexperience and enthusiasm both patently obvious. His hips rocked and ground against Asami’s to the beat that was still in his head. He was moaning and panting and pressing himself against the other’s man’s hard body. Asami wrapped his hands around Akihito’s upper arms and brought him back, holding him in place gently.

He was saying something about the drug and that he needed to calm down, that it would pass, that he just had to ride it out… ride it out, what an excellent idea. His attention shifted to the bulge in Asami’s pants. He could tell he had an erection too and Akihito very much wanted to see it, touch it. His hands flew to Asami’s crotch and squeezed him. He gasped and grabbed Akihito’s wrists tightly. Aki moaned in frustration and threw his head back, humping his painfully stiff little woodie against Asami’s hand, leaving streaks of pre-cum. God he was going to explode if he didn’t do something. Anything.

“Asami, please… neeedd you… please, please” he panted and Asami took mercy on him.

He kept his wrists pinned in place, but used his other hand, wrapping his fingers around the boy's throbbing little penis and pumping him gently. Oh Gods it was too much, his flesh was so sensitive even the softest touch HURT, but suddenly he was coming all over Asami’s pretty dress shirt. 

“Oh God… mmmmsorrryyy” 

But his aching erection didn’t go down even a little bit and he threw himself back at Asami, clutching his neck with his arms and wrapping his legs around the other man’s waist. He had the sensation like he was about to go floating off into space and if he didn’t hold onto Asami, he might never come back down. 

He moaned and continued to writhe in Asami’s arms, holding on tightly as he picked him up and covered him with the suitcoat again, exiting the limo and suddenly they were in Asami’s apartment and Asami was laying him down on their bed. 

He arched his back, spread his legs wide and dropped his head helplessly onto the pillow as he watched Asami almost savagely ripping off his soiled shirt and tie, stripping down to his boxers before coming to cover Akihito’s body with his own. He was so heavy, straddling Akihito this way, but so warm and it felt so comforting. And so, so, so arousing. 

His fingers began to explore the muscles in his back that had fascinated him since the very beginning and Asami grabbed his wrists again, pinning them down beside Akihito’s head. He looked mournfully up at Asami, whose own pupils were more than a little dilated as well.

“Ah… don’t look at me like that baby… I can’t, this isn’t you, it’s the drugs and I would never forgive myself for taking your first time this way.” 

Akihito really didn’t care very much for what he had to say. He began to whimper and whine and cry.

“Please Asami… please, need you so bad, please.” His lower lip trembled, he wanted Asami so bad, didn’t Asami want him too? Large tears began to pool in his beautiful, wounded, crystalline eyes.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. Its ok, its ok, Aki, I’ll take care of you kitten, I know what you need.”

And with that Asami let go of his wrists and shifted, moving down over Akihito until his mouth was hovering over his pretty pink cock. He licked it, running his tongue up from the bottom of the ballsack, to the underside of the sensitive tip. Akihito’s eyes went wide in shock and he screamed at the strange, overpowering sensation, his hips jerking against Asami’s mouth which was now pulling and sucking vigorously on his flesh, it took both of the other mans strong hands to hold his hips down.

“Oh God, Oh God, Oh Asami… ASAMI!” He cried as he came again. Oh his penis was so sore and sensitive, but he wanted… He still wanted it…

“More, oh please more...”

And Asami gave him more, sucking and pulling at him just as vigorously as before. It took him a little longer to cum, but not much. He gasped and panted going completely limp. 

Asami moved up besides him and Akihito threw his sweaty trembling body on top of him. He was shaking so hard. His arms and legs barely felt like they belonged to him anymore. He raised his head to look confusedly at Asami. Asami smiled tenderly, wrapped his arms around the tiny body and kissed him… FINALLY. 

Oh God, it was just like he remembered. Mindblowing. So hot, so wet. And that tongue. He squirmed against Asami, feeling the swelling coming back into his groin. It was rubbing insistently against the other man’s erection. Poor Asami was still hard as a rock. He slithered away and moved down Asami's body to look curiously at it, pulling the black boxers back with his hands. He gasped, his eyes going wide. It was huge. As long and thick as his own forearm. It scared him, but he wanted it, he wanted it bad, wanted to know what it felt like, inside him.

He leaned down to lick it the way Asami had done for him, but Asami stopped him.

“No, no Aki…”

“But why?” he pouted, lower lip popping out.

Asami’s chuckle was more than a little pained. “Because it’s the drugs making you do this and I’m not going to take advantage of you this way. You’re too horny to know what you really want right now.”

Akihto responded by flipping like a cat onto his knees, his bottom pointed towards Asami’s face. He bent forward with his cheek on the bed and grabbed his bottom with both hands, spreading the round cheeks wide apart. Presenting his ass like a cat in heat.

“I KNOW what I want and I want you to FUCK ME. HERE.” He cried out and raised his tail out of the way. Asami froze in place behind him, not moving so much as a muscle for a long moment, but he could feel the heat from Asami’s vision, practically burning his pink little pucker.

He felt Asami’s growl as much as he heard it, rumbling through him and the bed, almost shaking the room. He pounced on Akihito pushing him down on his belly and holding him down by the nape of his neck. Akihito’s eyes flew wide and he stared wildly back at Asami’s narrowed glowing ones, a sudden bolt of fear shooting through him at being held down with his ass up in such a vulnerable position.

“So help me Aki… Fuck…”

He bent down and buried his face in between Akihito’s thighs. His giant hands coming down to grip the pale globes roughly, the strong fingers digging into the soft white flesh of his bottom and holding him wide open. Akihito shrieked loud enough to wake the dead as the long rough tongue licked him in his most sensitive place. It was longer and stronger than a human’s would have been so he knew this was the panther’s tongue buried so deeply in him, its rough texture twisting, probing at his insides. His ring burned and hurt from the invasion, but it felt so good, he humped his hips back and forth trying to take it deeper, rubbing his cock against the sheets simultaneously, the friction felt so good. 

Suddenly Asami’s tongue was gone, replaced with a long thick finger, Akihito's hole slicked by the copious amounts of saliva left behind from the long rimming he had just received. Asami continued to thrust his finger deeper and deeper each time, hitting a spot inside his poor spasming bottom that made his whole body clench and convulse, sending shock waves down to his toes. He suddenly forced another thick digit into Akihito’s ring and he screamed at the over stretched feeling, but didn’t stop pushing himself back against it. Asami moved up over him, pulling the blonde hair back with his free hand so Akihito’s neck was craned, looking up at him with black eyes, his pupils completely obliterating the irises at this point. He was blind to anything, but the pleasure Asami was giving him.

He moaned and whimpered, “Fuck me… Oh fuck me PLEASE…” 

The large man moved up and leaned down so his voice was low and deep in Akihito’s ears and he could feel it rumble in his bones and belly, “I’m not going to Aki I want you to want this, because you want ME. Not because some asshole slipped you some silver vine. But I swear to God baby boy….” Asami continued to work his long fingers in and out of Akihito’s tight tiny bottom.

“If you still want me in the morning, I will have you in every way you can be had, I will fuck you my darling, sweet beautiful little kitten, heart of my heart, until the only thing you can do is cry my name. Over. And. Over. And. Over. Again.”   
With every word, he thrust hard into Akihito, curling his fingers and hitting that strange sweet spot and Akihito came until he saw stars. His eyes rolling back and his body seizing, overruling his conscious mind, completing the transformation he had begun earlier. Asami pulled his fingers out quickly as his form shrank down until he was staring down tenderly at the tiny ginger kitten passed out under him.


	12. Chapter 12

Akihito dreamed he was bobbing up and down, lying on his back in a little red rowboat in the middle of the ocean. Up, down, up, down… the rhythm soothing and constant. The sun was warm and heavy on his belly… Heavy… That was weird…. But he was definitely moving up and down. 

He blinked open his eyes, he was lying belly up on Asami’s stomach, the man’s hand thrown over Akihito like a blanket to keep him warm and anchored. Akihito blinked upside at his face, the fierce yellow eyes were closed in sleep, his dark hair over his forehead. He breathed deep and even and Akihito’s whole body rose and fell with every breath. 

He realized he was back in his kitten form. When had that happened? He flipped over on his stomach, Asami’s hand flexed, reflexively tightening, holding him in place, but it released when Akihito squirmed. He placed his head on his paws and looked closely at Asami’s face. He didn’t look like he was awake, the breathing still just as even. Akihito closed his eyes, subconsciously rubbing his cheek on the bare skin under him and tried to remember. 

The last thing he remembered was going inside the club and after that… it was just kind of a blur. Like trying to recite the plot of a movie that had been playing in the background, when he hadn’t really been paying attention. Or trying to remember a dream from a week ago. 

Had he gotten drunk? He didn’t think so. If he had gotten drunk he would feel hungover and his brain would hurt. As it was, he actually felt like a million bucks. He remembered dancing and kissing Asami in a limo. And Asami going down on him. Oh God. And how he had bent over and presented his ass to Asami. Oh Fuck. And Asami had turned him down. 

Oh, oh, oh... he felt sooo humiliated. He tried to slink off of Asami’s stomach, but the man’s hand gripped him again. The yellow eyes coming open to look down at the tiny kitten pinned to his stomach. Akihito’s wide green eyes stared back.

“Good morning Akihito”, the deep voice made the abdomen under his paws vibrate.

It was so sexy. He felt warmth going to his groin. No no no. Not again. He meowed softly in response and buried his face in Asami’s stomach muscles. He was glad he couldn’t blush in kitten form. Asami chuckled and lifted him, sitting up and holding Akihito in both hands. 

“Oh no, no, you don’t get to hide from me, my little wildcat.”

He looked more seriously at Akihito’s jewel-like eyes and asked, “Do you remember what happened last night?”

Akihito shrugged his tiny kitten shoulders as best he could.

“I think you can do better than that.”

Akihito sighed and jumped out of his hands down on the bed, transforming as he fell, ending on his hands and knees in Neko form, throwing his hair back out of his eyes and looking back at Asami. He brought his fluffy tailed in front of him to cover his naughty bits and settled back crosslegged on the bed, facing Asami, who was reclining on his side, watching Akihito’s every move with an almost predatory glint in his eyes. His body looked so amazing in just those black boxers, it was practically criminal, Akihito could only dream of filling out his own underwear the way the other man did… Akihito blushed and flicked his eyes back up to Asami’s.

“I remember pretty much throwing myself at you… I’m really sorry… I don’t know what made me act like that. I don’t remember much, to be honest, its all kind of a blur. I hope I didn’t embarrass you. Alcohol doesn’t usually effect me like that…”

Asami shook his head, “It wasn’t the alcohol. It was something called silver vine.” 

Akihito raised his eyebrows, “Silver vine?”

“Its an herb, used by humans to treat things like arthritis and inflammation, but much like catnip, it can have a strange effects that seem to be specific to cats. And of course feline shifters. The effects are far more intense and last much longer. It can cause hallucinations, fevers and intense sexual arousal.”

Akihito flushed bright red, but Asami continued, leaning forward, “What concerns me Akihito is how you got ahold of it, I know you didn’t take it on purpose… Do you remember eating anything, drinking anything? Did anyone spray you with something?”

He shook his head, trying to think. ”Maybe I had something to drink? At the bar?”

Asami nodded his head encouragingly, “Good, try to remember, did you speak to anyone, did anyone other than the bartender touch your drink?”

Akihito tried to remember, but he couldn’t catch hold of anything, it was like his mind was just blank in that spot. So strange. He frowned in concentration.

“Its ok, its not your fault. Silver vine can also cause blackouts in your memory, its like taking a hit of ecstacy and getting roofied at the same time.”

Akihito began to pick at his fingernails, “I feel so embarrassed, I know I was out of control...”

Asami moved over and shifted so he could hold Akihito’s chin in his hand, forcing the lovely green ones to look up at him. “Hey, its ok, it wasn’t your fault. Silver vine is pretty intense, especially for someone who’s never had it. I remember the first time I got a hold of some, I humped just about everything with a pulse, including Souh and Kirishima before they knocked me over the head and tied me up in the back of the limo.”

Akihito laughed, his fingers covering his mouth, “Really?”

Asami nodded, his eyes laughing, “Really”

“Well that’s makes me feel a little better I guess, at least the only one I humped was you….”

“And, I assure you it was my great pleasure to be of assistance in relieving your ‘side-effects’”, the fingers that stroked his cheeks were so tender, as was the look Asami gave him that Akihito wondered what exactly might have happened after he had bent over in front of Asami. He thought he had rejected him, but then again… he remembered Asami making him feel really good after that...

“Did we uh… you know… ummm… do… it?” He stammered, even his stupid ears were pink. 

God, he hated being so fair skinned.

“Have sex? Boink? Shag? Copulate?” Asami grinned at Akihito, whose embarrassment suddenly vanished, in the light of Asami's amusement.

“Uh yea, those things…”

“Nope, not that you didn’t ask for it…” Asami’s voice went higher pitched imitating Akihito, “Oh Asami… Please, please!” Akihito hand shot out to cover his mouth. Asami licked it.

“Eeew!!!” He pulled his hand back and wiped it on Asami’s stomach. 

The other man pounced on him and they wrestled, making a mess of the covers before collapsing into a laughing pile of arms and legs, without Akihito on the bottom, Asami's weight was heavy, but he didn't want him to move just yet. 

Once he caught his breath, Akihito asked the older man, “So why didn’t we… have sex, I mean? If I wanted it so bad and you did too...”

Asami lifted his head from where it had been nuzzling Akihito’s neck and hair and propped himself up on his elbows, trailing the tip of his finger over the point of one of Akihito’s pretty cat ears. 

“I wanted the first time between us to be special, something we would BOTH remember. Plus you weren’t in any condition to give consent to something like that, not really, and I respect you too much to take advantage of you.”

Akihito felt his heart flip when Asami mentioned their first time in such a tender way, but when Asami followed it up by saying he respected him, so casually… it burst. He hadn’t realized how badly he had wanted to hear that until he said it.

“You respect me?”

“Of course, you are brave and smart, full of good humor and fighting spirit. You are stunningly beautiful in every form. You not only forgave me for the wrong I did you, but laughed with me, trusted me, without holding onto even a hint of a grudge against me. There’s not an ounce of meanness or spite in you. Your eyes are open and honest, your feelings so clearly reflected that I never have to wonder what you are thinking. In all my years, I have never encountered anyone like you, shifter or no, you are one in ten million. How could I not fall in love with such a pure, generous soul?”

Akihito’s eyes filled with tears and he closed them, his throat swallowing furiously. He felt Asami’s lips kissing away the salty drops in his lashes, catching them before they could run down his cheeks.

“And I do, love you Takaba Akihito, my beautiful kitten.”  
Chapter 13  
The fish Asami was cooking smelled amazing. Too good to be true, really. He was frying up little pieces one by one, dropping them in the oil until they sizzled, then lifting them back out to place on the plate in front of Akihito. 

Granted he didn’t KNOW he was placing them on the plate in front of Akihito. The tiny kitten’s hiding spot in the breadbox just happened, to be right in front of the plate. And his tiny little paw just happened, to shoot out every now and then when Asami’s back was turned, snagging a piece of fish and snaking it into the breadbox to be devoured. 

If Asami noticed his pile of fish was disappearing nearly as fast as he laid it down, he gave no indication. Until his yellow eyes flicked to the tiny paw as it zipped out, grabbed a piece of fish and zipped back in. He grinned wide, his canines flashing. He quickly, silently stripped, turning into the panther, jumping silently up onto the countertop, his large bulk precariously balanced over the breadbox.

The predator waited, his tail flicking was the only movement in the large kitchen. When the little paw came out again, Asami was ready, pinning it down with his giant black paw and opening the breadbox clumsily with his other. A little orange kitten blinked guiltily up at him from inside, his sweet little jewel-like eyes opening wide and sad, his precious little ears dropping sadly. He was too cute for words. Asami sighed and lifted his large paw off the kitten’s little bitty one.

Mischief sparked in its green eyes and he zipped out of the breadbox, grabbing another piece of fish before scampering down from the counter and streaking out of the kitchen. The panther growled and sprang into action, leaping from the counter in hot pursuit, Akihito's frightened meow was muffled by the fish in his little mouth, he ran as fast as his stubby little legs could go.

Granted, he was fast for his size, but Asami was much, much faster. He leapt over the kitten, blocking his path, diverting him into the living room. He was headed around the sofa, his pretty orange tail flying, but Asami just went right over the couch. They ended face to face. Asami’s huge golden eyes looking Akihito’s tiny, but wide open green ones.

Akihito broke eye contact first. Timidly, laying down the fish in front of Asami’s fangs and nudging it towards him. Reaching up and patting his big black nose with his soft little paw… before turning tail and running away. Asami’s lips twitched in amusement, his whiskers shaking slightly before going after his troublesome new roommate.

He cornered him in the bedroom, pinning him beneath his large paw and licking him all over, covering him with his large panther’s tongue until he shifted into a cute little Neko boy. Akihito groaned, wiping at his wet cheeks with the backs of his hand and glaring at Asami with one eye open.

“Why do you DO that?!”

Asami shifted, black fur replacing with tan skin, rippling muscles remained the same. 

“Because you hate it”, he smirked.

“Jerk!” Akihito’s voice had no malice in it though.

Asami raised his eyebrows in surprise, “I’m the jerk? Who was stealing who’s dinner exactly?”

The adorable Neko had the decency to look a little embarrassed, his sweet cheeks turning pink, 

“I only took a little…”

“What exactly were you doing in the breadbox anyway?”

“Seemed like a good spot to take a nap.”

Asami rolled his eyes. Akihito was forever turning into a kitten and napping in the oddest places. Apparently the laundry incident had taught him nothing. (Asami had dumped the laundry basket over without looking inside, he had turned to grab the detergent only to find a very wet, very annoyed looking Akihito climbing out of the washing machine).

Akihito’s skin flushed more as Asami looked him over appraisingly. He smiled seductively and lifted his tail in a come hither motion. It had been a few weeks since they had basically started living together and Akihito couldn’t figure out why Asami kept holding back. He had done everything, EVERYTHING to Akihito EXCEPT put it in. And Aki really, really wanted him to.

Asami’s eyes widened, his pupils dilating, his throat working hard. He tore his eyes away from Akihito and shook his head.

“We can’t, not right now...” Asami eyes sparkled at the little pout that crossed Akihito’s face. “I have guests coming over at nine.” 

Akihito’s eyes flicked to the clock on the bedside table. It was 8:50.

The other man continued, “I WOULD have told you earlier, but I couldn’t find you. Breadbox boy.” Asami snorted in laughter.

“Who is it?” Akihito asked curiously, Asami hadn’t had anyone over the whole time he’d been living with him. Well, mostly Akihito still had his apartment, but he had been there for a while now.

Asami stood and walked over to the closet, his naked ass taunting Akihito, who quickly brought his tail up to cover his sudden erection.

Asami’s voice was slightly muffled, coming from inside the closet. “Do you remember the other shifters I told you about?”

“Uh-huh?”

“And the guy I originally thought you were working for? The one I told you uses shifters and Nekos to do his dirty work?” 

“Yeaaa?”

“Well, I have reason to believe that he was the one who drugged your drink a few weeks ago. I believe he did it to taunt me.”

Asami came out of the closet fully dressed, all in black, slick as hell of course. But his eyes were furious. “He’s planning something. And it concerns me, because he obviously knows who and what you are. There also been some very strange activity among the shifters lately. A few have even disappeared.”

Akihito nodded, indicating he was listening.

“I’ve called the two other shifters I mentioned, the panther and the tiger. Between my connections and theirs, Sakazaki shouldn’t be able to so much as take a piss without one of us knowing about it.“ He glanced down at Akihito’s naked flesh, smiling at his pretty kitty ears and his fluffy tail.

“Get dressed sweetheart, but keep the tail this time.”

Akihito raised his eyebrows at that last comment, but Asami was already gone.

-

Need more? There's a LOT more! Come check out my Facebook and Tumblr pages if you want to know more about me and my writing!  
<https://www.facebook.com/amelitarae>  
<http://amelitarae.tumblr.com/>


End file.
